Goku Goes evil
by SSJRyo1000
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP! Pg13 for violence. Features ALL the minor DBZ warriors! Takes place after Buu Saga. Read and Review!
1. Tao's wish

To let everyone know, I AM NOT A GOKU-HATER! This fic is just based on how weird it would be if Goku was evil.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! DBZ is Akira Toriyama's.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Cackling with glee, the old man watched excitedly as the orbs started glowing. Soon, the sky was a storm-like dark. Emerging from the balls, in a flash of yellow light, appeared the Eternal Dragon, Shenlong.  
  
  
  
"MORTAL! REFLECT UPON YOUR DESIRES, AS I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH, AND ONE WISH ONLY." Stuttering, the old man replied.  
  
  
  
"I desire control of the one called Son Goku!"  
  
  
  
"MORTAL! THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! HIS WILL IS TOO STRONG TO BE PERSUADED!"  
  
  
  
"WHAT? Then make him evil!" Desiring revenge against the man who forced him to be a cyborg, Tao Pai Pai wanted Goku to turn on his evil and friends.  
  
  
  
"THE ONE CALLED SON GOKU DOES NOT HAVE ANY EVIL IN HIM! HOWEVER, I CAN BRING OUT HIS SAIYAN SIDE, MAKING HIM EVIL!" roared the dragon.  
  
"YES DRAGON! THAT is my wish! Make Son Goku's saiyan side appear!" screamed Tao Pai Pai.  
  
  
  
"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! FAREWELL FOR NOW!" and with that, the majestic Shenlong disappeared. Evil laughter filled the strange silence.  
  
  
  
"My revenge has been completed!" with that, Tao Pai Pai laughed again and again.  
  
Thousands of miles away, Goku went unconscious. 


	2. Kakarot's back!

To let everyone know, I AM NOT A GOKU-HATER! This fic is just based on how weird it would be if Goku was evil.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! DBZ is Akira Toriyama's. Chapter 2!!!!!  
  
"Goku!!! Are you ok?" asked an alarmed Uub. "Do you need rest? Is the super saiyan form too much? I knew we shouldn't have trained! You need your rest! C'mon Goku, talk to me!" Goku lay on the floor, not moving an inch. Uub was startled. One moment he was learning how to manipulate ki on the secret training ground they wished for with the dragonballs, and the next, Goku had suddenly passed out. One year after the bout with Majin Buu, Goku had discovered Uub and was training him. Uub suddenly thought of a way to get his fellow fighter's attention. "GOKUUU!! FOOD!" still, Goku did not move. Now Uub was getting worried. Any time Goku did not wake up at the word FOOD was the cause for it. Hyperventilating, he was about to attack Goku when the famous super saiyan got up.  
  
"Argh . . . I need some meat," muttered Goku.  
  
Eager to please him, Uub rushed over. "How 'bout some ham? Or eggs? Fish? Protein, uh huh, never bad for ya!"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP! PITIFUL WEAKLING!" roared Goku in a deep voice.  
  
"Yes . . . Yes sir!!!! Goku, sir, is this some sort of test, cause I am really not liking it." The glint in Goku's eyes was distracting Uub. BAM! Quickly, Uub was thrown back against the wall, in less than a fraction of a second. Goku stood, unemotional, in SSJ form.  
  
"I have spent countless YEARS being so KIND to you MISERABLE PEOPLE! I should have DESTROYED THIS PLANET LONG AGO!" Flexing a muscle, Goku blew open the ceiling. "This power . . . UNBELIEVALBE! How did I not do something before!" Looking back, Goku could not believe he had ever done so much to help the pitiful planet of Earth. It seemed awkward! Saiyans were not like that! They killed! They were feared! They destroyed! "Training a brat like that . . . DESPICABLE! I'll blow this plant to dust! But first, the needs of the body must be met!" Evilly laughing all the way, Goku IT to Ronin City (get it! Ronin Warriors!). Somewhere deep down, Goku felt bad for yelling and hurting Uub.  
  
Lowering his ki, Goku looked over the city. Flying people had become a common sight around the world, so no one really gave him a second look. "First, I gotta ditch these clothes." Approaching a tailor shop, Goku barged in, without any semblance of manners. Spying the owner, he practically shouted, "Get me some saiyan gear!"  
  
Intimidated by the man's rude talk, the owner stuttered, "Saiyan gear?"  
  
Annoyed, and remembering this planet did not know about he saiyans, Goku described the armor Vegeta wore when he first visited earth. Realizing this man must be picking up the Briefs monthly order, the tailor regained his confidence.  
  
"Ah yes! A little early this month, I see! That will be 2000 zeni."  
  
"YOU DEMAND PAY FROM SAIYAN WARRIOR!" Goku was appalled! He wondered how he let these pathetic humans sap him of his money. Suddenly, he smirked. "Oh, you want pay. How silly of me! Heh, heh!" With that, Goku flew out of the store with the armor in his hands and into the air. "HERE'S YOUR PAY, INFIDEL!" And with that, leaving the horrified man begging Goku to take it for free, Goku bakahuastuhaed the city into nothing.  
  
Thousands of miles away, Vegeta stopped a punch and wheeled his head around in frustration. Krillin put Marron down, and watched on with confusion with eighteen. Trunks and Goten, playing pirates, looked toward the huge source of energy in curiosity. Piccolo awoke from meditation, teeth clenched. At school, Gohan got up from his seat, surprising everyone. Yamcha struck out during a game for the Titans, and dropped his bat, not hearing the thousands of boos and awes in the crowd for the boos. Tien and Chaozu paused, and looked on with fear. "D****! WHAT NOW!" They screamed in frustration. Peace just wouldn't last for the Z senshi. Only Vegeta sensed something different.  
  
"Kakarot?"   
  
Munching on the leg of a deer he had managed to catch, Goku, or should we say Kakarot, dressed in his new saiyan armor, tensed as a figure approached him. Powering up his ki, Kakarot was about to blast the ki-less stranger, when the figure shouted out. "Hey, don't shoot, I come in peace."  
  
"That's why I want to blast you," snarled Kakarot. Taking glee in the man's obvious fright of him, Kakarot brought his palms forward, before drawing them back in recognition. "ITS YOU! The metal dude!"  
  
"Also the man who reawakened your saiyan side with the dragonballs! I have a proposal for you!" yelled Tao Pai Pai. Thrown back in surprise, Kakarot realized why he was getting so savage. But he LIKED the savagery.  
  
"I'm listening, but you have five minutes."  
  
"At first, I only wanted revenge on you for making me a freak. But with your power, I, I mean we, could have world power!"  
  
"Why would I share it with you? You attempted to kill me in a cowardly manner. Besides, I plan to destroy this world, and then use a special trick of mine to go on a universal purge. And because of you, I have my saiyan side back, but I will also have to travel to Namek to grow my tail back. Your wish took away the backup I had stored after wishing for that idiotic hideout. No way I'm going to wait a whole year."  
  
"Namek?"  
  
"Forget it! YOU wouldn't understand," replied Kakarot scathingly. Realizing what the stakes were, Tao Pai Pai rushed to try and convince Kakarot.  
  
"I created you!" he screamed, desperate.  
  
"Good point," said an irritated Kakarot. "I would have killed my parents. Means I'll have to kill you!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trying to run away, Tao Pai Pai's path was blocked by Kakarot.   
  
"Die," he hissed, and with that, Tao Pai Pai left the world.  
  
I know Kakarot seems out of character, but he still has a little Goku-ness in him! Goku still has his past memories, and it is hard for him to cope with them. From now on, I'll call him Kakarot! 


	3. The Challenge

To let everyone know, I AM NOT A GOKU-HATER! This fic is just based on how weird it would be if Goku was evil. NOTE: In the last chapter, Goku's "backup" was really the second wish from his wish for the secret hideout where Uub and him trained. He was saving the wish as an emergency. Should I spell it Krillin or Kurririn?  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, except maybe this story! DBZ is Akira Toriyama's.  
  
MAJOR ACTION: Italics equal thoughts  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
  
  
FLASH! Leaving a trail of ki behind, Vegeta sped ahead full speed to the remains of Ronin town, at SSJ2. "Kakarot's chi was evil. Does that mean another Cell? Is this why Kakarot hasn't visited his harpy and the two brats in weeks? Heheh, this is a chance to show my stuff after the intense training I have done! I bet my final flash could top one billion!" Coming to a halt, Vegeta realized the worst thing: "MY ARMOR! IT'S AT RONIN TOWN! NOOO! That means wearing that stupid pink outfit for a month!" And with that, Vegeta went ahead full speed.  
  
********************************************************************   
  
"Ah man, it's my first month, and I'm already rushing off! I'm gonna get fired," moaned a panicking Gohan, who arrived late for a.  
  
"Stuff it, kid! Drooling for a battle, you are," dictated Piccolo. Piccolo wanted a decent challenge too. After being humiliated against Boo, I need to do something to show that I can still compete with the best, he thought.  
  
  
  
"Let's stop dawdling! We need to talk about this. Especially since Goku isn't around! That chi was no doubt evil, although eerily familiar," rambled Krillin.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was Cell at first! Crazy idea, haha!" said Yamcha, trying to hide his fear of Cell. "It's probably just some alien with a wimpy power level of four thousand who's trying to take over the world! Tienshinhan and Chaozu should take care of things, and no doubt Vegeta will be there."  
  
"Still. The reason this meeting was called was so I can tell you a discovery of mine: the dragon was called a while ago. No wish of Goku, was this!"  
  
"And you are sure . . ." said Master Roshi.  
  
"Quiet, fool! Kami resides in me, and did you not notice the awkward color of the sky yesterday? No ordinary villain this is, I fear."   
  
"Oh, come ON Piccolo! It's probably nothing. Chill, for once, will ya?" exclaimed Krillin.  
  
"OH NO!" Everyone turned to Gohan, who was pale! "DO YOU SENSE THAT?!! IT'S TRUNKS AND GOTEN! Drat! They must be going to help Vegeta!" Everyone groaned.  
  
  
  
"OK, who's going to volunteer to get them?" questioned Krillin. Suddenly, the table was empty except for Gohan and Krillin. No one else was even in sight. Both of them inwardly groaned.  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
"YAY, WE'RE GOING TO SAVE THE DAY!" screamed and enthusiastic Trunks.  
  
"HOW'S THAT!" awed Goten.  
  
"DUH SILLY! WE SAVE THE WORLD FROM THE EVIL DUDE."  
  
"WHAT IF IT IS MANY EVIL DUDES?" asked a terrified Goten.  
  
"Oh. THEN WE SAVE THE WORLD FROM ALL OF THOSE FIENDS!"  
  
"TRUNKS, YOU ARE SO SMART!"  
  
"I KNOW!" beamed Trunks.  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
"YEAH?"  
  
"WHAT'S 'FIEND'?" Trunks fell over anime style.  
  
"DUH, EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT A FIEND IS!"  
  
"Oh, what is then?" questioned a curious Goten.  
  
"It's, um, it's a . . ." hesitated Trunks.  
  
"TRUNKS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS EITHER," said Goten triumphantly.  
  
"YES I DO! It's just that, if I tell you, WE'LL MISS SAVING THE WORLD!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Goten, forgetting about what their quarrel.  
  
"SO LET'S GO FULL SPEED AHEAD!" The chibis excitedly sped towards Ronin City.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Kakarot stood, silent, above the remains of the TV crew. "This world should be given a chance to defend itself. Maybe that fool Vegeta and my pathetic sons will join me. Now how do I do this again? Alright, sense, feel, and I got it!" Opening a channel to all of Earth, Kakarot spoke.  
  
  
  
"PEOPLE OF EARTH! I AM THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF RONIN CITY! I HEREBY ISSUE A CHALLENGE TO ALL OF THE EARTH'S FORCES! IF I AM NOT DEFEATED, OR IF THE CHALLENGE IS NOT ACCEPTED, EARTH WILL BE DESTROYED. A TOURNAMENT WILL BE HELD AT THE RUINS OF RONIN CITY! THE CHALLENGE HAS BEEN ISSUED. IF NO ONE COMES IN A HALF HOURS TIME, THE EARTH IS DOOMED!" Of course, pandemonium spread, and it only stopped when Mr. Satan, lying, obviously, by the yellow stain on his pants, assured Earth of his victory.  
  
"Piccolo was correct! No one anticipated such a threat!" stated a panicking Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, calm down, Goku will come and save the day, no doubt! We don't even have to go," replied a chilling Krillin.  
  
"BALDY! Do NOT think I will be DISGRACED by that saiyan THIRD-CLASS SCUM! I plan to fight! I COULD have ended this a long time ago, if it weren't for that stupid message! Even the brats agree with me!"  
  
"YEAH! WE WANT TO SAVE THE DAY!" confirmed Goten and Trunks in union.  
  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The attention was reverted to Piccolo. "Let's go! We are all going to fight! Good training it will be! Some low-level alien, it is, I will bet." Not uttering any more words at Piccolo's outburst, the group, which consisted of a quiet Chaozu, a silent Tien, a rambling Krillin, a confident Yamcha, a stoic Vegeta, an irritated Piccolo, a pair of excited chibis, and a nervous Gohan flew to Ronin city.  
  
On arrival . . .  
  
Kakarot met them with a smile. "Welcome, friends!"  
  
"Turles! How did you survive," Yamcha raised a fist to strike him.  
  
"Turles I am not. Kakarot is who I am."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Kakarot?"  
  
"Mr. Goku?"  
  
"THAT IS KAKAROT! THE SUPREME SAIYAN! POWER UP!" Kakarot powered up, but he had a wicked glint in his eye, and a strange presence. "YOU DO NOT HAVE A CHANCE! MY POWER LEVEL IS OVER 800 MILLION!" The earth shook, the mountains cracked, and the Z warriors faced, for the first time, a battle they doubted they could win.  
  
Sorta dragged on a bit, but it was hard to have Kakarot and the rest of the gang meet. THE ACTION IS NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Power levels:  
  
Goku: 65 million  
  
Goku SSJ: 180 million  
  
Goku SSJ power-up: 293 million.  
  
Goku SSJ2: 500 million  
  
Goku SSJ2 power-up: 593 million  
  
Goku SSJ3: 700 million  
  
Goku SSJ3 power-up: 930 million  
  
Kakarot SSJ3: 1.8 billion  
  
Gohan: 60 million  
  
Gohan SSJ: 180 million  
  
Gohan SSJ2: 330 million  
  
Gohan Mystic: 650 million  
  
Vegeta: 55 million  
  
Vegeta SSJ: 120 million  
  
Vegeta SSJ power-up: 290 million  
  
Vegeta SSJ2: 500 million  
  
Vegeta SSJ2 power-up: 620 million   
  
Trunks SSJ: 105 million  
  
Goten SSJ: 100 million  
  
Gotenks SSJ3 power-up: 600 million  
  
Piccolo: 330 million   
  
Tien: 30 million  
  
Tien ultimate kikoho: 600 million  
  
Krillin: 25 million  
  
Yamcha: 12 million  
  
Chaozu: 1.2 million 


	4. Fight of old foes

CHAPER FOUR!

Krillin jumped back in surprise. "GOKU!" Everyone was appalled, and Goten was getting scared. Trunks, as well, was showing nervousness. Suddenly, Krillin had a thought.

"THAT is not Goku! IT must be GINYU! Come on, the attitude, it is so familiar! This is bogus! Ginyu, give up Goku's body or we will force you too! You are no match for us!"

Well informed of the group's adventures on Namek, Tienshinhan stepped in. "So tell us, whoever you are, how did you acquire Goku's body? You must know that you cannot control Goku's ki. I estimate your power to be at 60 million."

"FOOLS! That is not Ginyu! Ginyu was a frog! He would not be able to capture Goku's body!" roared a frustrated Vegeta in SSJ form!

Realizing some of the family complications that could be involved, Piccolo was quick to act. "GOTEN, TRUNKS! Do you want to save the world?" Snapping to attention, the boys enthusiastically shouted yes. "Then go to Dende's lookout and ask him where a boy named Uub is. After that, bring Uub and Dende here."

"So go to Dende's place, ask for Uub, and then find Uub, and bring both of them here, right?" asked Trunks.

"CORRECT!"

"Piccolo? Where's Dende's place again?" questioned an embarrassed Trunks.

Piccolo grit his teeth in annoyance. "Yamcha, go with them. You are the weakest of us, and you do not have any useful powers like Chaozu." Angrily, Yamcha began to protest, upset at the Namek's bluntness, but shut his mouth realizing the truth in Piccolo's words and moved the hurried boys along.

Laughing through all of this, Kakarot spoke. "So we gonna fight, or should I just blow the place?"

Vegeta in SSJ smiled. "At least I have a reason to beat you up, Ginyu, or whoever you are."

Deciding to play along, Kakarot powered up. "Well, well, you are smart! It has been many years since I have risen (he is not really lying). I have managed to control this body so it reaches SSJ two. None of the Z warriors were afraid to strike Goku, since they all believed him to be Ginyu.

"One last chance Ginyu! Switch back with my dad, or we will attack!"

"Good!" Powering up to SSJ, Kakarot ran at Vegeta. Anticipating an attack, Vegeta readied himself, but Kakarot flew past him, and instead fired attempted to blast Tien. Always alert, Vegeta flipped in a circle so that his left leg, which was in front of his right leg, slammed into Kakarot's back. Kakarot recovered, and zanzokened away. A private fight between Kakarot and Vegeta had started. Kakarot smash his knuckles into Vegeta, flew behind him, and elbowed him into the ground. Vegeta did not arise from the dust. Firing an energy beam into the cloud of dirt, Kakarot followed it up with even more. Emerging from the broken rocks, Vegeta, with a cut over his left eye, and with torn clothing, held his palm out. "BIG BANG!" Crackling with chi, the ki ball approached the confident Kakarot. Swatting it away, he turned around to see Vegeta, promptly try and bash him, only to swing through air. Swiping at him, the newly appeared Kakarot also hit air. Appearing behind Kakarot behind his illusion behind Kakarot's illusion, Vegeta let a charged punch, only to meet with air again. Flashing behind Vegeta, Kakarot held his palm out. 

"KIHA!" with a perfect syogekiha blast, Vegeta was thrown toward the Earth, before spinning and landing on one foot. In frustration, Vegeta let loose a volley of ki blasts, all of which were easily dodged by Kakarot. Raging, Vegeta flew at Kakarot, and they exchanged punches and kicks. Powering up a little, Vegeta started to get the little hand, before Kakarot turned on him so hard that Vegeta only had time to block, and could barely punch. Right, left, down, high, the attacks came!" Using a speedy double Shiyo-ken, Kakarot grasped Vegeta's fists with two arms, raised him up, and like a machine gun began to pound Vegeta. Rapidly losing Ki, Vegeta could not break out. Pushing his ki to his shoulders, Vegeta broke free, only to have Kakarot slam him over with head with two fists. Creating a crater on impact, Vegeta, blood in his hair, stared at Kakarot with annoyance, pleasure, and defiance. Smirking, Kakarot brought his hands together, in a perfect replica of Goku's Kamehameha.

"No. . .Impossible . . .!" exclaimed Vegeta has his gaze changed to surprise and horror. 

"KAMEHAHAME . . . . . . .!" The blast would destroy the Earth. Piccolo stopped Gohan from joining the battle, telling him Vegeta would be fine. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Kakarot. 

"GYARIKKU-HO!" Vegeta's hurried blast and Kakarot's blast met halfway, and it was deja-vu, like the time when Vegeta first came to Earth, except now the positions were reversed. But obviously, Kakarot's blast would erase Vegeta's.

"RAAAAAAA!" Vegeta powered up to his max in SSJ, and he immediately gained the advantage. Kakarot powered up to his max as well, and the blasts were fighting for every inch of space. _I can win this! Kakarot was always a little stronger than me in SSJ, but I have the wits! I need a plan!_ thought Vegeta. His blast slowly overcoming Vegeta's, Kakarot was nefariously smiling.

"DIE, SCUM!" *PING. * Kakarot could not move! He was frozen solid! Chaozu had snuck up behind him, and with Kakarot's guard down, due to his boasting, he had him stuck in a super skill. Blast dissipating because of its lack of energy, Kakarot had no clue what to do. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta's blast came closer and closer. "Losing . . .ground . . ." Then, without notice, the blast veered clear of Kakarot, and continued.

"VEGETA! What did you do! You had him! It would not have killed him! We could have forced him to switch with Goku! No one would have gotten caught in his slow body switch beam if we are alert!" bravely, Krillin confronted Vegeta.

Ignoring him, Vegeta powered up to replace the lost energy. "CLOWN! THIS IS MY BATTLE! RELEASE YOUR HOLD ON GINYU!" Too scared to argue, Chaozu did as he was commanded.

Teeth clenched, Piccolo was in his state of contemplation. _Now that Vegeta's pride is satisfied, the clown's move has helped Ginyu rather than hurt him. Ginyu lost relatively very little energy, while Vegeta poured tons of ki into that Gyarikku-Ho._

"GINYU! How is it that you know that signature move of Kakarot!" demanded a frustrated Vegeta. He hated to be ignorant to important facts.

Luckily for Kakarot, he did not have the idiocy of Goku, because his saiyan side had emerged. "Have you wondered why the one you call Kakarot has not visited you in all this time! I had captured his body, and was learning how to control it! The stupid boy called Uub thought I was still "Mr. Goku" gave me lots of information, and how to do many of Goku's signature moves. He didn't suspect a thing! I just told him it was a test! How lucky was it for Goku to have shared Earth's history with that punk!" Everyone appeared to buy that. Stupefied at their total belief that Goku would never harm anyone, Kakarot laughed inside his head.

************************************************************************8

Horrified at the ki bursts, Yamcha looked back at the battlefield. Trunks and Goten, engrossed in their childish play, did not notice. Along their entire trip, Yamcha had slowed the two super saiyans down, or they had slowed him down because they got distracted easily. Desperately wanting to help the others out, in order to show off his new abilities, Yamcha wanted to leave, but eventually made the decision to stay with the demi-saiyans, because he did not trust them alone. Grabbing the chibis, who were quarreling over whether salt or pepper was better, Yamcha forced them to get back to the task at hand.

****************************************************************************************

Not bad, eh? Next chapter will be up soon, I hope!

Shiyo-Ken: four armed attack

Gyarikku-Ho- Galik Gun

Zanzoken- When the Z warriors disappear, and reappear somewhere else (hard to describe).

Power levels:

Goku: 60 million

Goku SSJ: 180 million

Goku SSJ power-up: 293 million.

Goku SSJ2: 500 million

Goku SSJ2 power-up: 593 million

Goku SSJ3: 700 million

Goku SSJ3 power-up: 930 million

Kakarot SSJ3: 1.8 billion

Gohan: 55 million

Gohan SSJ: 180 million

Gohan SSJ2: 330 million

Gohan Mystic: 730 million

Gohan angry: 2.6 billion

Vegeta: 60.5 million

Vegeta SSJ: 120 million

Vegeta SSJ power-up: 290 million

Vegeta SSJ2: 500 million

Vegeta SSJ2 power-up: 610 million 

Vegeta's Final Flash: 1 billion

Trunks SSJ: 105 million

Goten SSJ: 100 million

Gotenks SSJ3 power-up: 700 million 

Piccolo: 330 million 

Tien: 30 million

Tien super kikoho: 600 million

Tien suicide kikoho: 800 million

Krillin: 25 million

Krillin full power Kamehameha

Yamcha: 12 million

Yamcha full power Kamehameha

Chaozu: 1.2 million

Chaozu self-destruct: 3 million


	5. Chapter five

To let everyone know, I AM NOT A GOKU-HATER! This fic is just based on how weird it would be if Goku was evil.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! DBZ is Akira Toriyama's.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE!  
  
Vegeta smirked. "You may be Ginyu, but it might as well be Kakarot I am going to pummel to the ground! You being you will just make it much easier." Finally, vengeance will be mine, he thought.  
  
"Sure, Vegeta. Let me see if for once you can save the day, instead of relying on son Goku," mocked Kakarot.  
  
"GO TO HFIL! No one, and I mean no one talks to the prince of the saiyans like that! Let me ask you Ginyu, is it true frogs taste like chicken? That is all you are too me!" bellowed Vegeta.   
  
"FEH! How about your wife and daughter? From what I hear, they can control you pretty well," Knowing he was ticking Vegeta off, Kakarot hoped Vegeta would get angry enough for him to use his rage as a weapon, making their battle more enjoyable for Kakarot.  
  
"My personal life is no one's business, not Kakarot's, not his harpy mate's, and certainly not you," stated Vegeta. "So Ginyu, would you like to turn up the heat, or will it be too much for your pathetic hide?"  
  
"Bring it on!" Going super saiyan 2, Kakarot goaded the irritated saiyan.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Charging up to super saiyan 2 himself, Vegeta ran at Kakarot head on. Fooled by Vegeta's display of impatience, Kakarot placed both hands out, attempting to tray a syogekiha, but Vegeta dodged the invisible blast by going straight up into the air. Drawing his hands back, Vegeta powered up and released a huge beam of energy.  
  
Wickedly chortling, Kakarot said, "Is this all?" With one hand, he caught it. Although he was shoved back and back by the beam, he triumphantly raised the blast into space, creating a hyperbolic curve, which traced the energy's path. "Pathetic," declared Kakarot. Unfortunately, he failed to notice Vegeta zanzokening a few yards away, to the side of Kakarot.  
  
"Oh, really," smirked Vegeta, raising his hand. "BIG . . ." started Vegeta.  
  
Swiveling his head, Kakarot's eyes widened bigger than dinner plates. "DANG! NO!"  
  
"BANG!" finished Vegeta. There was a flash of light and lots of dirt, dust, and soot. Covering their eyes, the rest of the Z senshi were impressed.  
  
"Lost a huge amount of energy Vegeta has, and he isn't equal to Ginyu's power, just like how Vegeta isn't equal to Goku's strength at their first stages of super saiyan. Still, Vegeta managed to defeat Ginyu. Shows it does how skill and strategy can overcome power," revered Piccolo.  
  
"You gotta admire that evil creep. He settled that in one might blow," remarked Tienshinhan.  
  
"No...I think Vegeta made a huge mistake, if anything." Everyone turned to Gohan, who had spoken.  
  
"What is it you speak of, boy? Insane, are you?" exclaimed an appalled Piccolo, reverting back to his normal way of speaking.   
  
"Take a look," suggested a calm yet disturbed Gohan, as the dust and debris cleared from the explosion.  
  
Sleeves burnt, Vegeta, in super saiyan, stood amongst the clearing debris. Hand wide open, Kakarot stood there without a scratch, but with a tense and angered expression. Blotches dotted his crimson face, which was stone with concentration.  
  
"WHOA! What happened? I thought Vegeta had him for sure! No one could have deflected that blast!" exclaimed Krillin.  
  
"Once again, Vegeta's pride was the reason for his fall. Cleverly, he was storing the energy for that big bang, building it up, and distracting Ginyu so Ginyu would not take notice. Instead of surprising Ginyu, he alerted his attention, in order to see Ginyu's fear. His gamble did not pay off. Ginyu, just as cleverly, threw a syogekiha to blow the blast before he could get it off, therefore making the big bang erupt in Vegeta's face. Looks like I will have to step in to save Vegeta's behind. I hope he will let me," revealed Gohan angrily.  
  
"NOW, FEEL THE POWER OF THE GINYU FORCE!" shouted Kakarot, barely containing a blush after striking one of the Ginyu forces' hilarious poses; a bird pose. Kakarot inwardly thought, This is so stupid. Maybe I should drop my act and tell them I am their beloved Goku reborn.  
  
Strange, thought Vegeta. I remember that the Ginyu force was strict on who did what pose. Only Jheese did that pose. Why is Ginyu doing it? Ergh, that is unimportant. "Baka fool! Come at me!" challenged a seemingly confident Vegeta. Somehow, I have to win this.  
  
In a mighty yelp, Kakarot powered up, and ferociously raced at Vegeta, knocking him flying through the air backwards. Blood oozing from him, Vegeta recovered and rushed at Kakarot hand pulled back to strike. Quickly, Kakarot braked and did a headstand, dodging Vegeta's relatively feeble punch; then, Kakarot proceeded to double kick Vegeta in his gut, tossing him into the air. Warping behind him, Kakarot, on the pressure point of Vegeta's neck, knocked him spinning to the ground, before appearing there and kicking him, sending a beaten Vegeta rotating head-first into a gigantic rock. Moments passed, and no one emerged from the dust cloud. Finally, Vegeta, battered, bruised, and missing his left eye, limped out, miracaley maintaining super saiyan one form.  
  
"Ready to give up?" sneered Kakarot.  
  
Enraged, Vegeta stubbornly spat back a bloody tooth in response, unwilling to give up, resilient as ever. "You wish." Commencing to lunge at Kakarot, Vegeta's slow kick was blocked and his punch was seized. With his remaining hand, Kakarot pressed two fingers to Vegeta's sweaty forehead. Brain being boiled, Vegeta screamed, not in pain, but at disbelief at his weakness and humiliation. Slapping Vegeta twice, Kakarot pounded him in the stomach, and booted him upwards, knocking Vegeta wherever Kakarot desired. He was simply toying with Vegeta, beating him to a pulp, knowing how Vegeta was being broken down. Ashamed, the other fighters watched only to honor Vegeta.  
  
"So you're just going to watch, huh? Letting your petty revenge over what happened more than two decades ago cloud your judgment," roared Gohan.  
  
"Desire us to help, Vegeta does not. He deserves a warriors death. I do not desire revenge for my death at the hands of Vegeta's lackey. Let bygones be bygones, as you say." Piccolo spoke for the group.  
  
"I DON't CARE!" Powering up to super saiyan, Gohan rushed to the battle, before Piccolo blocked his path.  
  
"I will not let you pass. Assisting Vegeta will make him angry at us, and will be a dishonor to him," declared Piccolo. After a surge of power, Gohan powered down, wisely relenting.   
  
Krillin watched the display. "Poor kid... I wish I could help."  
  
Having thrashed Vegeta in both his mind and body, Kakarot viciously slammed Vegeta into the ground and backed off, glancing around, as if looking for something. Yanking a large tree from the earth, Kakarot approached Vegeta, who was conscious, but in his normal state. "It was fun while it lasted, Vegeta. Hopefully the kid will be a better challenge. Now, let a simple tree end your life, you pathetic excuse for a saiyan, never mind the prince of them.  
  
"No... whispered Vegeta, almost devoid of life.  
  
"Oh? Still something left in the tank? Oh well! Means you'll die conscious!" chuckled Kakarot cruelly.  
  
"I SAID NO!" roared Vegeta, coming back to life. Struggling just to stay conscious and get to his feet before, Vegeta now managed to blast Kakarot an appalled Kakarot away. "YOU THINK YOU CAN MESS WITH ME AND WIN?!" Vegeta was spasming and had nerves bulging all over his body. "FEEL MY WRATH!" With that, Vegeta went super saiyan two, rushed at Kakarot, and clonked the bemused Kakarot in the face. Zooming in, Vegeta punched Kakarot under the chin, propelling him forward even more. Forcefully kicking Kakarot upward, at a diagonal, Vegeta appeared and bashed the still shocked Kakarot down toward the ground.  
  
  
  
Materializing a nanosecond before contact, Vegeta kicked Kakarot into the nearest boulder. "VAPORIZING SHOT," yelled Vegeta. Bouncing back, Vegeta pulled his two arms back, charged up his ki in his clenched fists, and threw his head back like an animal, his saiyan savagery at its peak. Connecting his wrists together and stretching out his palms, Vegeta let loose a burst of energy that was crackling with energy.   
  
Gohan and the others watched on, amazed at Vegeta's outrage. "Fool! Even just the excess energy could destroy the Earth!" remarked Piccolo. "Everyone get down," he ordered, and everyone unquestioningly obeyed.  
  
Ominously, the large beam approached the dust cloud, hit it; stopped for a millisecond, and rocketed away, where after a gallant Geta changed the blast's path upwards into space. "He...did it! Wow! Whadya know! That creep did it!" shouted a gleeful Krillin.  
  
"I did it... I finally did it! I don't care who was in who's body! Oh, I'll bug Kakarot to his grave about this! I did it..." and with that Vegeta sank to his knees and let loose one of his famous laughs.  
  
"You did it alright..." came a voice.  
  
"No..." expressed all of the Z senshi, except for a stoic Gohan.  
  
"How..." added Vegeta.  
  
"You did it, Vegeta. I don't be able to get rid of these dust stains with anything normal, like Clorax. No, Clorax will not work. I'll have to use Clorax extra strength! EXHIBITIONIST! Kinda makes me mad, doesn't it?" sniggered the smiling, unscathed Kakarot, adding insult to injury for the astonished Vegeta.  
  
Falling out of super saiyan 2, and back into his normal state, Vegeta was never able to hit the dirt as a lightning elbow to the head by the super saiyan Kakarot left him reeling. "Sick excuse for a saiyan prince," sneered Kakarot calmly and icily, before losing all of his cool and calm and ramming his fist right through what was left of Vegeta's stomach armor and stomach, making the torn and battered prince cough of what for any normal being should have been the last of his blood and breath. "I could have tortured you, you pathetic excuse. Never did you care for your race, letting what you called a third-class soldier surpass you, defend you, and protect you. Ha! You even begged him for his help! Feh... you have grown soft, oh mighty prince, or should I say in your imagination, o mighty prince. Whether it was Frieza, Goku, the namek, or Goku's brat, always, you were surpassed, because of your lack of strength, your mentality, your stupidity, and many more. Even your own race did you forsake, Goku should have been the prince of the saiyans, no, the king of the saiyans; the king of the world! Not pitiful little you! Thankfully, your presence will soon be gone from this world." Waiting for Vegeta to say something, Kakarot cooled off. Presuming Vegeta to be dead, Kakarot turned his back to him.  
  
"Kaka...Kaka...Kakarot...I...know...I...know it is you. Know one else...would...insult me in the manner that you did. I don't know why you are acting so...so...evil! It is you who is failing in his duty to protect Earth, which you swore to do. Heh..."  
  
"Grghhh...what does it take?" Eyes gleaming, Kakarot turned to Vegeta.  
  
"Heh...heh. It hurts, doesn't it? Always, I have heard, whether it was with Piccolo, Raditz, myself, Ginyu, Frieza, the androids, Cell, or Majin Buu, you beat them by your saiyan strength, and, I will admit, your purity; your goodness. However, that did not make you more saiyan. Kakarot...you are less of a saiyan than I." Struggling, Vegeta insulted Kakarot for the final time.  
  
Not bad? The updates will come at a slower pace now. REVIEW! PLEASE! IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS PLEASE REVIEW! GIVE ME IDEAS! COMMENTS! COMPLIMENTS!  
  
Syogekiha: Invisible ki blast.  
  
Big Bang: Ki ball with power zapping around it.  
  
Vaporizing shot: A ki beam, where Vegeta fires a huge blast of energy from connected wrists, and when it makes contact, spreads the beam out and starts rapid firing.  
  
Power Levels:  
  
Goku: 60 million  
  
Goku SSJ: 180 million  
  
Goku SSJ power-up: 293 million.  
  
Goku SSJ2: 500 million  
  
Goku SSJ2 power-up: 593 million  
  
Goku SSJ3: 700 million  
  
Goku SSJ3 power-up: 930 million  
  
Kakarot SSJ3: 1.8 billion  
  
Gohan: 55 million  
  
Gohan SSJ: 180 million  
  
Gohan SSJ2: 330 million  
  
Gohan Mystic: 650 million  
  
Vegeta: 60.5 million  
  
Vegeta SSJ: 120 million  
  
Vegeta SSJ power-up: 290 million  
  
Vegeta SSJ2: 500 million  
  
Vegeta SSJ2 power-up: 620 million   
  
Trunks SSJ: 105 million  
  
Goten SSJ: 100 million  
  
Gotenks SSJ3 power-up: 600 million  
  
Piccolo: 330 million   
  
Tien: 30 million  
  
Tien ultimate kikoho: 600 million  
  
Krillin: 25 million  
  
Yamcha: 12 million  
  
Chaozu: 1.2 million 


	6. Chapter 6

To let everyone know, I AM NOT A GOKU-HATER! This fic is just based on how weird it would be if Goku was evil.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! DBZ is Akira Toriyama's.  
  
CHAPTER 6!!!! Lots of violence! Gohan and Kakarot duke it out!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"How DARE you!" Gesticulating slightly, Kakarot blew Vegeta to bits.  
  
"Nani? Whoa!" exclaimed Chaozu.  
  
"VEGETA...drat, Gohan was right, we should have helped!" lamented Krillin.  
  
"NO!" screamed Gohan.  
  
"Errrrr," concentrated Tienshinhan with a furrowed brow, fighting with his feelings of admiration and hate for Vegeta.  
  
"So Vegeta finally meets his match," growled Piccolo.  
  
  
  
"Amazing skill by Ginyu. I wonder how he learnt it?" pondered Gohan.  
  
"What...what do you mean?" asked Tienshinhan.  
  
"Oh. I guess you didn't see it. As the blast came, Ginyu just barely dodged it using instant transmission. But how did he know that move? It is something that has to be taught?" Gohan replied. None of them had heard the conversation between Kakarot and Vegeta. "Oh well. We have the dragonballs. It just freaks me out to see Vegeta get killed."  
  
"Yeah. Ginyu seemed pissed off. Vegeta wanted to get a last word in, no doubt," said Krillin. Grinning from ear to ear, looking just like Goku, Kakarot approached the z senshi. Before Gohan could agree with Krillin, Kakarot butted in. "Hey! Which one of you chumps is next in line for the slaughterin'?"  
  
"You mean the slaughtering that we are going to give you?" interrupted a fierce Gohan.  
  
"Heeheh. Very funny, kid. You should join me. You would definitely like it." Although he saiyan side was reawakened, Kakarot still desired to fight with his son.  
  
Rising to meet Kakarot, Gohan was compiled. "No thanks, I'll pass." Getting serious, Gohan said, "Last chance Ginyu. Switch back with my dad, or I'll kill you."  
  
"You couldn't! You are too WEAK! You think like a child!"  
  
"Oh? I have matured a lot. I won't hesitate to strike you." Gohan was smirking. "Switch back NOW!"  
  
"Nah, no thanks. I would much rather fight you." Enraged, Gohan powered up to his mystic form, and charged Kakarot. Taken by surprise, Kakarot, in super saiyan 2 still managed to butt elbows with Gohan. Pressing his attack and knowing he was gaining the upper hand, Gohan smiled, taunting Kakarot. Converting to locking arms, the two super fighters struggled for the advantage, before Kakarot pulled out and leapt high into the air. Forming an energy ball, Kakarot tossed it Gohan shouting, "Energy ball!" Gracefully dodging in, Gohan rushed Kakarot and managed to knock him spinning with a right hook to the ground.   
  
Zanzokening, Gohan appeared behind Kakarot's twirling form, and with flawless timing struck him in the stomach with a fist, with a, "HAAAA!"  
  
Grunting, Kakarot felt as if his stomach had been pierced. "Oooooh," he stuttered, before Gohan threw him upwards, warped, and thumped him even farther in the air with a volleyball-serve punch. Showing his experience, Kakarot recovered, and with his eyes blazing red, pulled his hands back for a Kamehameha. "Kamehameha!" Approaching Gohan, the powerful blast looked like it would make contact. Appearing to have struck Gohan, the beam surprisingly went right past him, before the REAL Gohan appeared two feet to the right of where he was previously standing.  
  
"Wow... the kid's capabilities far surpass anything Vegeta or I can do. What kind of training did he get?" astounded, Piccolo watched his pupil with admiration.  
  
Meanwhile, Kakarot was positively fuming. "You DODGED it! No one EVER dodges that! NO ONE!" Raging, Kakarot went on a Kamehameha fury. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan ducked as the beam sailed over him. "MEHA! MEHA! MEHA! MEHA! MEHA! KAMEHAMEHA!" Effortlessly, Gohan dodged them all. As the last one came, Gohan held his ground.  
  
"This one... I WON'T dodge! YAAAAAAAA!" BAM! As the dust settled, Gohan stood, unscathed.  
  
"No... no... impossible!" revered Kakarot. He was completely outclassed! With the energy he spent on Vegeta, he was a far cry from his maximum. I need to buy some TIME! I can't afford to go to the next level, unless I am sure these fighters won't hold back when they discover my true identity!  
  
"I'd say you have hit you're limit. Let me show you my full capacities... the capacities, which even Majin Buu feared. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"The Earth... the entire Earth... is shaking!" panicked Chaozu.  
  
"At this point... Gohan just may be the strongest fighter in the universe; even stronger than Goku!" said Piccolo.  
  
"Well yeah! He always showed that hidden power he had! Looks like what happened with Cell was only the beginning!" reminded Krillin.  
  
Finishing his power-up, Gohan took pleasure in seeing Kakarot moved. His saiyan side had come out a bit. Little did he know Kakarot was moved by his pride in his son, He could even rival ME! ME of all people! Amazing! Thought Kakarot.  
  
"GINYU! I gave you a chance! You blew it! KAMEHAMEHA!" Twisting, the beam came head on at Kakarot. Preparing for the worst, Kakarot put his arms up as a guard, but the particle wave sailed harmlessly past him.  
  
"What..." he had time to say before Gohan slammed the Kamehameha into his head, using expert ki manipulation.  
  
"COME OUT GINYU! Don't be a coward!" taunted Gohan. He was really on fire! Everyone was surprised at his violence. Out from the dust, a sphere appeared. "Come at me!" dared Gohan, who raised a hand to catch the ball, but it exploded, blinding him for a few seconds.  
  
"Taiyo-ken!" shouted Kakarot, who had emerged from the dust. Floating in the air, Kakarot started regaining his lost energy. C'mon, those two moves should put him out for at least a minute! I only need twenty seconds! Energy regained, Kakarot powered up, just as an angry Gohan shot through the sky.  
  
"Coward!" started Gohan!  
  
"Feh. I was just gathering energy. Now, fight me at full power!" explained Kakarot.  
  
"My pleasure!" replied Gohan. In a flash he appeared behind Kakarot, only to see a fist flying at him. Confidently smirking, Gohan caught it. Since Boo, he had taken great pleasure in fighting. Exchanging blows, the fight and dance of father and son created thunder at each punch. Chopped on his clavicle by Gohan, in retaliation, Kakarot struck Gohan on the thigh. Faster than the eye could see, Gohan and Kakarot gracefully flew threw the air, each attempting to gain the upper edge.  
  
Fighting intensely, Gohan and Kakarot would not budge an inch. Pushing Kakarot back with a shot to the chest, Gohan proceeded to continue his attack, but Kakarot spun, landed on a gigantic rock, and jumped down at Gohan. Smiling, Gohan zanzokened, meaning he disappeared and went right behind the diving Kakarot. Turning around in surprise, Kakarot was struck with a small Kamehameha, driving him to the ground. Quickly racing at the fallen Kakarot to pummel him, Gohan raised a fist at the dazed Kakarot, before Kakarot smirked, showing he was feigning hurt, and rammed his head in to Gohan, making him fly back. Spinning, Gohan barely recovered. "ENERGY DISC!" shouted Kakarot.   
  
Retaliating, Gohan shouted, "KIENZAN!" Closer and closer the two disks came, and, the advanced kienzan, or the destructo disk, split the elementary energy disk.  
  
Dodging the flying disk with an "ARGH!" Kakarot thought he had avoided all trouble, before Gohan appeared and double kicked him right in the head, hurling Kakarot into a canyon wall. Dust and debris flying, Gohan patiently awaited. Slowly but surely, Kakarot emerged, face twisted in a Turles-like scowl. Cracking his neck, he wiped the dust off his face, and leapt into the air. "Not bad, kid, not bad. My offer still stands. Take it. You won't regret it. Last chance," Kakarot was desperate to get Gohan to join him  
  
"No thanks, Ginyu scum. I think I'll live." Replied Gohan.  
  
"No, you won't live!" Kakarot replied. "SPLIT-FORM TECHNIQUE!" Splitting into four forms, like Tienshinhan's classic move, each form flew at Gohan. Surprised, Gohan still kept the four Kakarot's at bay, before one of them got a punch in. As Gohan sped towards a rock, another appeared and kicked him upwards, before the third copy slammed him in a diagonal towards the ground. Finally, the fourth duplicate, yelling, "SPIKE!" literally spiked Gohan into the ground. Leaping back, instead of sending four energy beams like a normal split form attack, two sent beams, while two others sent Kamehamehas for Gohan, who, rubbing his head, was appearing from the dirt, forgetting his surroundings. DOOOOOOOOOOM! The blasts hit at the same time, causing sand, powder, and debris to fly up. "I... I did it! HAHA!"  
  
Little did he know that was not the case. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Suddenly, the debris and sand was cleared, and the huge crater became even bigger, as Gohan, all powered up, stood, clothes singed and turn, unscathed.  
  
"Like THAT would hurt ME!" said Gohan in a cocky voice that did not fit his usual self.  
  
"Not bad, kid. Pretty good. I am impressed," said Kakarot, seriously.  
  
"Don't be," cut Gohan. "I'm made of different stuff than you." Flying at Kakarot, his kick was blocked; Gohan blocked Kakarot's punch, and they resumed kicking and punching each other.  
  
  
  
"I... I can't see them! They're going too fast!" Appalled at their power, Krillin was also dejected at how useless he had become in a fight.  
  
Tienshinhan felt the same. "They ARE super fighters!" he admired.  
  
"Careful, Gohan should be! Matured much he has, but still many simple mistakes he makes. Seasoned fighter as he is, Ginyu will be much more careful," warned Piccolo.  
  
"Don't get so overworked! Gohan will be fine! Ten bucks says he ends it in ten minutes! Ginyu's power level is far less than Gohan's! Why, Gohan's around seven hundred million, while Ginyu's barely breaking six hundred million. Not to get statistical, that is," laughed Krillin.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," joined Tienshinhan and Chaozu. Turning away at their idiocy and ignorance, Piccolo, the only one who could, watched the battle, analyzing everything he took in.  
  
Surprisingly, it was the weaker Kakarot who landed the first major hit in the form of a charged kick to the face, which left Gohan staggering. Flying behind him, Kakarot used one of the oldest techniques; one of the first he had ever seen, yet this was his first time using it.  
  
"Bahkkurri-Shuri-Shao!" Electrifying Gohan, Kakarot proved that as long as used properly and as long as it was combined with a huge element of surprise, the Bangkok Surprise Prize was useful against any opponent. "Die!" exclaimed a happy Kakarot. Try as he might, Gohan could not break free. Although he was strong enough, he wasn't able to gather any ki. Victory appeared in his grasp.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Taiyo-ken: Solar Flare, Fist of the Sun; temporarily blinds the opponent.  
  
Bahkkurri-Shuri-Shao: Bangkok Surprise Prize, fires a bolt of energy that makes the opponent unable to properly gather energy; the more they struggle, they more they lose energy. Jackie Chun used it against Goku in the Strongest under the Heavens tournament. Needs an element of surprise.  
  
Split-Form technique: Split into four forms, where the four duplicates either attack the opponent or fire and un-escapable attack of four blasts from the left, right, front, and back of the adversary.  
  
Who should I have win this fight? Gohan or Kakarot? I already have someone in mind, and no matter who wins, this fic will carry on. Unless I get many reviews, though, I will not update, and I won't change who wins this fight!  
  
Power Levels:  
  
Goku: 60 million  
  
Goku SSJ: 180 million  
  
Goku SSJ power-up: 293 million.  
  
Goku SSJ2: 500 million  
  
Goku SSJ2 power-up: 593 million  
  
Goku SSJ3: 700 million  
  
Goku SSJ3 power-up: 930 million  
  
Kakarot SSJ3: 1.8 billion  
  
Gohan: 55 million  
  
Gohan SSJ: 180 million  
  
Gohan SSJ2: 330 million  
  
Gohan Mystic: 650 million  
  
Gohan Mystic powered-up: 700 million  
  
Vegeta: 60.5 million  
  
Vegeta SSJ: 120 million  
  
Vegeta SSJ power-up: 290 million  
  
Vegeta SSJ2: 500 million  
  
Vegeta SSJ2 power-up: 620 million   
  
Trunks SSJ: 105 million  
  
Goten SSJ: 100 million  
  
Gotenks SSJ3 power-up: 600 million  
  
Piccolo: 330 million   
  
Tienshinhan: 30 million  
  
Tienshinhan ultimate kikoho: 600 million  
  
Krillin: 25 million  
  
Yamcha: 12 million  
  
Chaozu: 1.2 million 


End file.
